Rhythm Of Love
by SilverShadow00
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara were the 3 members of Silver Phoenix. Losing their lead female singer they put up an advertisment for a new one. What if, a girl named Haruno Sakura catches their eyes and their hearts? SasuSakuNejiGaara R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** I edited this chapter, nothing was changed except for the grammatical errors and everything else. So its still the same, enjoy !

-----------------------

Uchiha Sasuke glared at his band members. They had gone through over 100 teens, trying to find their lead singer. Apparently their old one Hamasaki Kora had resigned since she was going solo. So they apparently had no lead singer, and put up an advertisement for a new one. So far they hadn't found the right one. Sasuke was the main guitarist in the band named Silver Phoenix. The bass guitarist was none other than Hyuga Neji and their drummer was Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke growled and glared once again.

"Uchiha, have some patience" said Neji crossing his arms over his chest.

Even he was fed up but he wasn't going to show it. He knew his manners . Gaara glanced at Sasuke with his aquamarine eyes.

"Don't worry Uchiha, we have 5 more people to go, and then we're out of here." he said and closed them.

Then hurry up." hissed Sasuke.

Neji rolled his pearl eyes and yelled "NEXT!"

The door of the auditorium pushed open. The three teens turned their heads to face the next on coming singer. They stared at the female as she made her way on the stage. Her pink bubble gum hair flowed behind her and her big emerald eyes shone nervously. She grabbed the mike from the backstage crew and thanked the man. She headed towards the front of the stage and toke a deep breath. The three teens, glanced down at the paper and then the beauty that was in front of them.

"Well, Haruno-san-"but before Neji could continue, the girl spoke." I prefer Sakura" she said smiling sweetly.

He nodded. "Then, Sakura-san what experience do you have?" asked Neji.

Sasuke moved his onyx eye's from the paper to the girl. Frustrated he pushed his raven black hair back with his right hand. They had many girls, come in and none of them were experienced.

'_What if, she's like them?_' thought Sasuke.

"Well…" She began. "I have been in choir for 4 years since I was the in the 4th grade, I joined band for 1 year, and then I worked 2 years at an instrument company. I've even helped by aunt, Akuna Mia write her lyrics for her songs." she finished politely.

Gaara raised a perfect eyebrow. "I see" he said. "Well, could you sing for us?" he asked opening his eyes.

Sakura stared at the red head before speaking. "Sure" she said and started. "I LOVE YOU!" finished Sakura after a couple of minutes.

Sasuke stared at her while Gaara and Neji smirked. "We'll get back to you" said Sasuke finally and Sakura left. Once they were sure Sakura left, they started to decide.

"She, does have a good voice." said Gaara smirking.

"But what about the rest?" said Neji.

"What about them?" asked Sasuke.

"What if, 1 out of the other 4 are better than her." said Neji.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Neji.

"Fine, we'll hire her" said Neji sighing.

"Well, do we tell them, we've chosen?" asked Gaara still not opening his eyes.

Sasuke and Neji stared at their drummer.

"I guess" said Neji and he stood up.

He walked over to their manager. Who was standing outside of the room. They didn't really like him, considering he was very annoying and perverted.

"Kakashi-san" said Neji opening the door. The man named Kakashi, moved his onyx eye from his particular orange book and faced the Hyuga.

"Yes, Neji?"He said smiling under his mask.

For some reason, their manger had ¾ of his face covered and he always seemed to carry an orange book with him, where ever he went. They never really knew what their manger enjoyed about the book, until they found him giggling at one of the pages. After that, they never wanted to know.

"We have found our lead singer." stated Neji in a monotone voice.

He preferred not to show his emotions just like the rest of his band, emotions would get you no where. So what was the point of showing them.

Kakashi, surprised raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Well, who is it?" asked Kakashi closing his so called orange book.

"Haruno Sakura"said Neji and walked back into the auditorium. Kakashi silently followed, he could never understand these boys.

**2 DAYS BEFORE THE AUDITION**

Haruno Sakura, sat down in front of her television. She had just finished her chores and was free for the day. Since her mom had gone to the store, she had to clean the house and wash the dishes. Since Sakura was used to this, she finished quickly and sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. She changed the channel one more time, until a news report caught her eye.

"We have been just informed that, the band Silver Phoenix had just lost their lead singer Hamasaki Kora, apparently she wanted to go solo." Sakura eyes went big at the words.

"So, the three members Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara have been looking for a lead female singer. So Tokyo it's your lucky day, they have been looking for a female between the age of 15-19 years old to audition, auditions are taking place in the Tokyo Recreation Center in downtown Tokyo on Friday, May 11 2007. Good luck to all the female's trying out!" said the woman and finished the report.

At the exact same time, Sakura's telephone rang. She picked up the receiver.

"SAKURA!"Screeched the voice on the other pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Ow." Muttered Sakura as she slightly rubbed her ear.

She put the receiver back on her ear and stood up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello, to you too Ino." said Sakura. Ino was Sakura's best friend. She had known Ino since the day Ino defended her from the bullies of her elementary school, which was about 11 years ago.

"Sakura did you hear the news!?" said Ino's voice on the other side.

"Yes, Ino I heard the news, and no I'm not auditioning." said Sakura knowing exactly why Ino called her.

"Why?"Asked Ino her voice dropping.

"I promised myself, since I was a kid, I wanted to become a doctor or nurse. Since I'm going to Tokyo University this September, I don't have time to write songs and sing world wide" said Sakura. "And what if, I'm not good enough or what if they don't like me. So Ino, I'm not auditioning" said Sakura finishing.

"God, Sakura are you always a party pooper." said Ino.

"NO." said Sakura loudly then she expected.

"Then try" said Ino.

"I don't want to" replied Sakura.

"Sakura you going to have to" said Ino getting serious.

"No." said Sakura.

"Don't make me do this." said Ino.

"Do what?" asked Sakura smirking.

"Blackmail." said Ino raised her eyebrows.

"What do you have on me?" asked Sakura confused.

"Remember 2nd grade?" said smirking 's eyes went big.

"Fine, but no one should know of that" warned Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm coming over." said Ino and hung up.

"What have I gotten myself into?" said Sakura sighing and leaned against the wall.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note:** I know it's been a long time since I updated. My computer got a virus and everything had been deleted, and yeah. So I finally updated after like a year! So I hope you guys enjoy it ;)

---------------------------------

**Brriiiing.**

**Brriiiing.**

Sakura groaned. She cracked open her emerald green eyes and stared at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock. 7:00am?! Who in their right mind called at 7:00am!? She groaned once again as she slowly got up. She stretched, yawned and scratched her stomach before getting up.

Her feet gently touched the cold hardwood floor, a shiver ran up her spine. She hated this.

**Brriiiing.**

"CALM DOWN, I'M COMING!" she shouted.

"SAKURA, HONEY, PICK UP THE PHONE!" her mother's voice shouted.

"I'M GOING MOM!" she yelled back.

She got up from her bed and literally ran out of her room and down the hallway. She reached the living room and dived for the phone.

**Briin-**

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, may I please speak to Ms. Haruno Sakura." said the robotic voice on the other line. It sounded like a woman, or was it a man?

"Haruno Sakura speaking." Replied Sakura softly.

"Congratulations Ms. Haruno, you've been selected to become the lead singer of Silver Phoenix, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Hyuga and Mr. Sabaku will be awaiting for you at 1:00pm down at the recreation centre where the auditions took place. Thank you and have a good day." And with that the woman/man hung up.

Sakura dropped the phone, it hit the floor with a crash. Her eyes widened in surprise. HOLY SHIT.

"Sakura, what happened?" asked her mother's voice.

Sakura screamed. This couldn't be happening, THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING. And the cause of it all was none other than Yamanaka Ino! She said she wanted to become a doctor or nurse but no! Ino just had to have her way with TRYING to BLACKMAIL HER.

She was going to find that blonde and murder her. They'd find her body in a ditch. Sakura grunted, she hated this.

"Sakura? Sakura what happened?" said her mother as she now came into view. Her mom was wearing a pink robe and her blue eyes held a concerned look.

"I got chosen to be the lead singer." Whispered Sakura rolling her eyes.

"OH MY! That's great honey!" said her mother as she came running towards her daughter and caught her in a big hug. Her mother squeezed her so tight that she couldn't breathe.

"Mom. Can't breathe." She said as she tried gasping for air.

"Oh I'm sorry, but this is really great. You'll be a big star, and be famous and everything. I can i-" Sakura cut her mom half way.

"MOM! I don't want to do this. " Said Sakura softly as she looked down. Her hair covered her eyes.

"Why?!" asked her mom completely confused.

"You know my dream mom, I want to get a medical career."

"I know, I know dear, but think about it. There's something else in your future, if there wasn't, you would've never won!"

"I guess." Replied Sakura.

"Now, why don't you get ready and I'll start on break fast." Said her mother smiling.

"Alright mom." Said Sakura as she walked towards the bathroom.

She **hated** Ino.

Before Sakura knew it, it was 12:30pm. She had just eaten lunch and she was going to head down the recreation centre now. She stood in front of their apartment complex and whistled for a taxi. A yellow cab pulled up immediately right in front of her. She opened the door and got in the back seat.

"Where too ma'am?" asked the cab driver.

"Tokyo Recreation Centre." She sighed.

"You got it." And with that the man took off.

They reached in a matter of minutes. Sakura paid the man and got out. She stood in front of the recreation centre. There were hundreds of people here, screaming and shouting. So they knew the band was going to be here.

"Here we go." Sakura muttered to herself as she walked towards the entrance.

She pushed open the doors and looked around, there were photographers, news people, everyone that involved the media. They instantly ran towards her and swarmed her with questions.

"Miss. Sakura! You've been chosen to be the lead singer, how does it feel!?" asked 1 guy.

"Miss. Haruno, how did you feel when you got the phone call?" asked another.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned around to come face to face with a blonde haired boy. He had big blue eyes, and what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He was wearing an orange shirt, with baggy black pants. His eyes were narrowed, and he started to walk towards them.

"Did you not here what I said? Leave her alone." He growled.

Right then, they all left. Sakura was standing by herself in the empty hall with the blonde boy who had _helped_ her.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto." He said grinning.

"Haruno Sakura, thanks for saving me." Replied Sakura smiling as she stuck out her hand.

"No problem." laughed Naruto as he shook her hand.

"Well let's get going, they're waiting for you." He said as he led the way.

They reached the room, and Naruto opened the door for her. She thanked him and walked in. She saw Sasuke sitting on the stage, glaring at nothing. Neji was pacing on the stage, deep in thought and Gaara was sitting by the drums practicing something.

"She's here." Yelled Naruto and grinned right after.

"You don't have to yell dope." Grumbled Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"I can if I want, teme." Replied Naruto as he scowled.

"Will both of you cut it out." Groaned Neji.

"Anyways, like I was saying. She's here." Said Naruto before leaving the room.

"Um, hello." Said Sakura nervously.

"Yeah, Sakura. We need you to do a few scales for us, we don't have much time, so hurry it up." Said Neji immediately, he had no expression on his face.

"Uh okay." Replied Sakura a little lost.

'_Somebody's rude.'_ She thought, as she started the scales. When she finished, she glanced around at their faces. They were unfazed.

"You'll need a little more practice but its good." Stated Neji still expressionless.

'_Did they ever SMILE?' _thought Sakura.

"Gaara, give Sakura the lyrics." Said Neji before disappearing behind the curtain.

Gaara didn't reply at all, he just took out a piece of paper and shoved it into Sakura's hand. She rolled her eyes, all of them had attitude problems. She glanced towards Sasuke, he raised his eyebrow at her. She placed a small smile on her face, he gave her a weird look and disappeared as well.

'_ALL OF THEM NEEDED COUNSELING._' Thought Sakura as she fumed a little. She glanced down at the lyrics, how was she going to sing with them?!


	3. Chapter Three

**Rhythm of Love  
Chapter Three**

After spending not even a day with the three boys, Sakura had come to a definite conclusion.

They all had some _serious_ issues.

However, during her time spent with them she realized many things about the boys. Sasuke came from a rich family background, he had an older brother named Itachi and since he was the heir, the business was handed down to his brother instead of him. Clearly fed up with his pampered life, Sasuke took music as his escape and soon here he was.

Neji had a somewhat similar background but his life was slightly different. When he was young, his Mother had passed away and his Father was left to raise him. He didn't like the way he lived, the way his Father bowed down to his Uncle, who ran the family business so he decided to become something that would bring fame, honour and respect to him and his Father, just the two of them.

And lastly there was Gaara. Growing up Gaara never experienced the life of a normal teenager, his older brother and sister always pestered him and just like Sasuke, music was his only escape. He seemed to calm him down and he seemed as peace. That was when he met Sasuke and Neji and with that their little push, Gaara agreed and here he is.

"Your voice needs to be on a higher key." Neji suddenly broke her thought train.

"Alright." Sakura nodded and tried again, reciting the scale over again in the higher key, just how Neji wanted it to be done.

"Better, continue to practice with that." With that Neji soon disappeared again behind the curtain.

Sakura's eyes showed confusion, what the hell does he do behind the curtain all the time?

"Can you play any instruments?" Gaara's voice broke the silence that started to emit in the room after Neji departed.

Her cheeks slightly tinted pink at his piercing aquamarine gaze, "Oh um, I can play the piano..." She answered.

"Anything else?" his voice showed no interest.

She shook her head indicating that it was a 'no'. Gaara nodded and once again picked up his drumsticks and continued to practice what seemed like a _familiar_ song. She turned her head slightly and it landed on Sasuke who had returned.

He was now sitting at a table and angrily gazing down at sheets of paper that lay placed in front of him. Frustrated, Sasuke ran a hand through his raven black hair and continued to mutter incoherent things under his breath. He seemed clearly annoyed at the papers.

"This shit's ridiculous." He cursed resisting the urge to push the papers off the table.

"Obviously but you must review and sign the terms of agreement." Gaara simply replied.

"I'm going to get my lawyer on this." With that he roughly pushed his chair back and stalked out of the auditorium.

Sakura sighed; once again she was left alone with Gaara. _Gracefully_ jumping off the stage, she walked towards the boy who was busying himself with his drums. She stood a few inches away from him, near the base drum.

He instantly stopped playing and gazed up at her, his right eyebrow raised "Anything you need?"

"No um, when can I go home?" she squeaked, surprised on how her voice came out she mentally cursed herself.

She was supposed to sound confident and determined not helpless and afraid. Well, it wasn't her fault that she was stuck working with three hopeless boys who had lesser emotions than a brick itself.

"You will need to make arrangements for that. We will be leaving Tokyo soon and traveling to Yokohama."

At first Sakura didn't respond. It took a while for her brain to process the information she had just received.

Leaving? What! She couldn't leave! She still had tell her Mother about this and say good-bye to her friends and what about her University application? Was she just going to say no to Tokyo U and say bye-bye to her dreams of becoming a cardiologist?

What she even thinking!

How could she had just dropped her normal life just like that and made her way here to be part of a band that she wanted nothing to do with. All the things she worked so hard for were being washed away with her stupid rash decision of coming here!

She couldn't even sing, she was nothing compared to their former singer Kora, nothing. Sakura groaned, this time Ino definitely deserved to die. Not only were they going to find her dead body in a ditch but they were going to find her pretty blonde hair chopped off as well.

"Why are we going to Yokohama?" she asked confusion etching completely across her face.

"That is where the studio is." He merely said as he picked up his drumsticks and continued to gently tap the nearest drum.

"W-What if I d-don't want t-to go?" she stuttered the possibilities raging in her mind of her possible future she could have here in Tokyo.

Gaara dangerously narrowed his eyes however his voice didn't falter, "That is your decision. You have not yet signed the contract."

And then it hit her.

He was completely right! She hadn't signed the contract yet and that means she could just waltz back to her normal life, putting this behind her and pursuing her dreams once again.

But then something nudged her, at the back of her head. She instantly knew what it was, correction, _who_ it was.

Inner Sakura.

"_What the hell are you doing? Hello! One in a life time opportunity!" _Inner Sakura spoke with much intensity.

"_This not what _we_ want though." _Sakura lamely responded.

"_Wake up girl! This is what _you_ want! I would want this any day! Think about it, the money, the fame, the high life. This a freaking dream come true and you're going to throw it away to become some _boring_ cardiologist!_ _You've lost your mind girl." _Inner Sakura shouted.

"_But that's what..." _Sakura paused her thoughts.

Was she really going to give up her lifelong dream for glamour, fame and money? Was she really going to go through with this?

"I'll be back." She muttered right before she bolted out of the auditorium.

Gaara merely shook his head and paid no heed to her sudden disappearance, he could immediately identify the look in her eyes, she was having doubts. Doubts on what she wanted to do, how her future was going to end up and if she really wanted this.

He had experienced them as well in the beginning but he knew in the end he had made the right choice. This was who he was, music was his everything and he was not planning to part with it anytime soon.

Sakura made an instant right and leaned herself against the hard cold wall. She steadied her breathing, she needed time to herself, she needed time to think.

Was this what she wanted?

Was she absolutely positive this was her future?

Why hadn't this occurred to her earlier?

"Ah so you're Sakura."

A deep voice interrupted the questions that swarmed through her clouded mind. She tilted her head slightly to her right and looked to see who it was.

There stood a man with silver hair that was spiked in the strangest way; it stuck out in various directions. However that was the not the only strange thing about him, his face was covered ¾ completely, it was though if he was trying to hide something. They only thing that was visible was a single onyx orb.

Sakura nodded quickly and in return the strange man chuckled.

"Kakashi Hatake at your service."

The fabric near what appeared to be his lips moved slightly which probably indicated that he was smiling at her. Sakura returned the smile at the older man.

At least he didn't have issues.

-

**Author Note: **Yes, I know it's been a very _very_ long time since I updated last. I don't know what happened to me. I was on the website and I remembered my account, logging in, I instantly saw the story. Going over it, I remembered how _horrible_ I was at writing and how I've improved over time. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it but it must have been a hell of a good idea at that time. Feeling bad that I just left it there, I thought why not add another chapter? So here it is I would love feedback but I don't know if I'll continue to update it. It was something that just hit me and who knows, I might just continue it. Thanks for everyone that reviewed the previous two chapters : )


End file.
